


Ocean

by just_give_me_a_random_name



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Sees The Ocean, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, MY BABIES, Romance, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_give_me_a_random_name/pseuds/just_give_me_a_random_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His love started as a drop of water, when it hit the ground and across the street was a beautiful young man. Then the rain came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

Levi cannot and will never be able to understand how much love you can have for a person.

 

His love started as a drop of water, when it hit the ground and across the street was a beautiful young man. Then the rain came.

 

Levi found out later on that the young man was working at his favourite café. He must be standing in for Petra who was on maternity leave. His love then became a cup of water that Eren, the young man name, gave him when his shift was over. The boy sat with him and they talked about…things. What were they talking about? Levi couldn’t remember. He was too mesmerised by those big, beautiful turquoise coloured eyes.

 

Levi could hear the sound of water moving, the current getting stronger within him. His love was now a pond where Eren was feeding fish in it. Like the fish, Levi greedily ate and consumed every little bit of affection Eren gave him. He was such a pathetic 30-year-old crushing on a 20-year-old college student.

 

He told himself he should get away before he drowned but how could he when Eren flashed that radiant smile at him. When Eren’s cheeks blushed a beautiful pink in presence of Levi. When Eren took extra shifts so he could afford a ‘decent present’, his own words, for Levi’s birthday. When Eren looked at him and his eyes were sparkling like how the fuck could a person’s eyes sparkle, that didn’t make any sense at all.

 

His love is now an ocean. Levi closes his eyes, feeling the breeze caressing his hair while wishing it is Eren’s hand instead. The boy is swimming in the blue water and all Levi feels is blue. He will never be able to get rid of this love he has for Eren. They will never be able to have a family together. He will never be able to understand Eren completely due to their age difference. Most importantly, he will never be able to tell Eren how much he loves the boy because Levi is a coward. He rather has this small, fragile relationship with Eren than risking it all and never be able to meet him again. There is no way Levi is taking that leap of faith. When you are an atheist, you don’t believe in such thing as faith. Everything must carry out based on logic. And logic is telling him that a young, beautiful boy like Eren who has a long future ahead of him will never like an old, grumpy salary man like Levi. He deserves this, he should have gotten away before it’s too late and well, it’s too late now. He is drowning. He cannot see the ocean floor, it’s just pitch black like his love life.

 

“Levi-san!” His love is running towards him, hair dripping wet, skin glistening under the sunlight. Levi, get a grip of yourself.

“What is it?” He is glad that he has sunglasses on because Eren’s abs look amazing.

“Don’t just sit there, join me!” Eren grabs his hands in an attempt to pull Levi up. The man doesn’t move an inch so the hands stay longer.

“I’m fine just sitting here, you go and enjoy yourself.” He replies when Eren gives him a questioning look.

“Are you having fun?” The boy combs his hair back with his hand and Levi wonders how can a person look so damn good with their hair wet.

“I’m having fun as long as you are.”

“That won’t do! I want you to enjoy yourself too. What’s the point of going to the beach with the person you like and you two aren’t having fun together?”

“Like I said…” Levi stops short. _Did Eren just?_ “Eren, what did you just say?”

“That the two of us should have fun together?”

“No no, before that.”

“That I’m going to the beach with the person I like?” Levi cannot believe his ears. Is this really happening?

“You like me?” Eren blushes at that. The boy tucks a strand of hair behind his ear nervously.

“I mean, this is a date right? And it’s not our first date, too. We have been hanging out a lot. I mean I might read things wrongly but that one time when we had dinner at your apartment, that was definitely a date because it was at your place and we cooked together and there was candle too you know?” Eren rambling on, his ears are now red too. _So adorable_.

“Eren, I love you.” Levi blurts out. He can’t help but feel tight in his chest when he sees Eren smiles triumphantly, his cheeks still paint a beautiful crimson.

“Yea, me too.” Turquoise eyes sparkle and Levi finds himself lost in the ocean of Eren’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> no sex on the beach bc if the sand gets in ur ass it's gonna hurt and i want my babies to have wonderful sex so they will do it on a bed in a nice hotel and levi is eren's sugar daddy now. Also i wrote this at 5am so no proof read whatsoever deal w it. (*soft whisper* i love all of you gay shits)


End file.
